Young Justice: Mysteries Revealed
by HollisGrayson14
Summary: The Young Justice celebrates Robin's birthday! But when Me'gann picks up a dark secret lurking within him. The entire team spare Kid Flash, tries to figure out what that dark secret is. Friendships will be tested, and secrets will make themselves known.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hey guys! I got ANOTHER idea for a new fanfic, this one is going to be a Young Justice fanfic. Main characters: Robin (Am I the only one who thinks this is by far the hottest Robin ever created?), and Kid Flash (He's so stinking cute!) the others will be in the story, but these guys are the main ones. I only own the plot *Sniffles sadly* Here you go, chapter 1!

Robin groaned as his alarm clock beeped loudly. He smacked it with his fist, causing it to break slightly. _Hey, at least it stopped beeping!_ Robin thought to himself as he sat up and swung his legs over the side of his bed.

"Robin? You awake man?" He smiled, it was his best friend Kid Flash.

"Yeah, just give me a minute to get dressed KF!" He replied, hopping off the bed and putting on his uniform.

"TMI dude!"

"Not like that Wally!" Robin yelled as he busted through the door, his mask barely on his face.

"D, put on the mask all the way!" Kid Flash hissed as Robin's hand flew up towards his mask as he put it on correctly.

"Thanks, and don't call me D. Least not here, would want anyone to get traught about me finally showing my identity." Kid Flash chuckled and nodded at his friend. Robin always loved to manipulate the English language. Make it his own, it made him laugh every time he made up a new word.

"Guys! Breakfast, Wally you get Robin up yet?" Artemis called from the kitchen.

"I smell waffles, see you bro!" Kid Flash called as he sped towards where the food was. Robin laughed as he jogged slowly to get some food himself.

"Hey lazy, glad you're finally up." a voice behind him said, he spun around quickly.

"Oh, Megan, you scared me a little."

"You get scared? And why do you call me Megan instead of Me'gann?" The young Martian asked, slightly confused.

"Everyone gets startled when people appear behind them. And because it's easier to pronounce." Robin said simply. Megan laughed, throwing her red hair behind her shoulder.

"Says the boy who creates new words on a daily basis." Robin rolled his eyes at her as he began to walk to the kitchen.

"Great, now we're just waiting on Zatanna. Never mind, here she comes." Artemis said as she jumped off the counter she was carving new arrows on.

"Hey guys, sorry I woke up a little late." Zatanna apologized as she pulled a comb through her long black hair.

"No problem, we haven't even started eating...Wally! Stop eating all the waffles, those are for everyone!" Artemis scolded the sixteen-year-old harshly as she pulled the large plate with waffles away from him.

"Sorry." He apologized, his mouth still full of waffle. Artemis groaned at her boyfriend, Robin laughed as he took a seat next to Kid Flash.

"So you think this is funny bird brain?" she growled at him.

"No, it's just...you should have seen your face!" Robin laughed, falling against Kid Flash's shoulder.

"You're an idiot." Artemis said as she walked towards the stove to make more waffles.

"Me? I can remember plenty..." He trailed off when Artemis, Megan, and Zatanna all glared at him.

"Art, be nice to him. He's just kidding around, and he has plenty reason to be extra excited today." Superboy or Conner, said as he came up from behind Aqualad/Kaldor.

"I-I do?" Robin asked, his eyes shifting to the floor.

"Isn't it your birthday today?" Conner asked. Kid Flash signaled for Conner to shut up, but he just kept on waiting for an answer to the question.

"Yeah, but can we keep it low key? I don't want to make a big deal about it, it's a bittersweet day for me."

"Of course. Anything you want, just let us know." Kaldor replied, smiling at the younger boy.

"Robin, do you want to talk about it? I'm picking up emotions from you that are off the charts. Anger, sadness, regret..."

"Megan!" Wally hollered as he slung his arm around his best friend. Megan gasped as she retreated towards Conner's open arms.

"Wally, you had no right to yell at her like that. No right at all." He said sternly.

"She has no right to press Robin into saying stuff he doesn't want to. Come on, let's go watch TV or something." Wally said as he led Robin away from the team.

"What was that, Wally just got all defensive. I've never seen him like that." Megan said, her voice trembling slightly.

"He's protecting Robin. From whatever dark secret he has, it's our job to find out what it is." Zatanna said, her blue eyes shining brightly.

"But, you saw how Wally just flipped. There's no way we are finding that secret out any time soon." Artemis added, abandoning her waffles as she turned off the oven.

"She's right. But all those emotions, I can tell he wants to let them out...he just doesn't know how."

A/N: So? I'm starting the other chapter right now! My MBC fanfic is going to hit a stand still to have time to write this one. Review and tell me what you think!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Couldn't resist making another chapter, I just loved making the last one! I only own the plot, nothing else sadly. Here's the next chapter, enjoy and review.

Robin stared at the floor of the common room. Kid Flash paced back and forth in front of him.

"I don't know what to do, I want to tell them. But I'm still getting over it myself, I mean it's only been four years since the accident." Robin said sadly "Oh, and stop pacing. You're going to make a hold in the floor."

"I understand. You'll be able to tell them when you're ready." Kid Flash replied.

"Hey Robin, how are you doing?" Zatanna asked, smiling slightly.

"Fine, sorry about...about what happened at breakfast." He replied, looking up.

"It's fine, it wasn't your fault after all." She said, looking at Kid Flash. Kid Flash just glared at her angrily.

"What do you really want?" He growled.

"Wally, don't start this again...she deserves to know at least." Robin said, eager to stop Kid Flash from attacking Zatanna.

"No, you don't have to do that. I-I should go, I have to practice my spells before Black Canary gets here." Zatanna said, walking away hurriedly.

"Great job Wally." Robin grumbled as he began to walk away.

"Sorry. Hey, where are you going?"

"My room, I need to think." Kid Flash nodded as he watched his friend walk away.

"Wally, can we talk to you for a second?" Kid Flash jumped at the sound of Black Canary's voice, when he turned around she was in the doorway. With Batman right next to her.

"S-sure, hold on just a second." He stuttered before he sped off towards the kitchen.

"Wally, if you're here for more waffles. Sorry fresh out!" Artemis growled as she poured herself a glass of orange juice.

"No, I just wanted to say I'm sorry...to all of you. Megan, Conner's right, I shouldn't have yelled at you like that." Megan waved her hand dismissively, Conner smiled at his best friend.

"But, we do have to stay alert for the time being. Robin is the youngest on this team, we need to look out for him." Kaldor said, his voice serious. The others all nodded in agreement they would do anything for their friend.

"Wally!" Black Canary called from the common room.

"Oops, gotta run guys! Thanks for forgiving me!" He yelled as he sped off. Conner chuckled as he pulled out his laptop.

"So...what exactly are we looking for?" Artemis asked, slightly flustered that she didn't know the answer. She hated being wrong, Kaldor stepped forward from back by the fridge and began to speak.

"Anything about Robin's past. Family records, birth certificate, he knows gymnastics and acrobatics maybe he was involved in something like that."

"He's right, you remember how odd Robin acted when we stopped Parasite at that circus a few months back." Megan said, closing her eyes. The others could tell she was trying to tap into Robin's mind.

_Robin, you can talk to me. I can tell you want to let these emotions out._

_Go away Megan, I'm not in the mood._

_ I'm trying to help you here Robin, you can trust us. Not just Wally._

_It's not that I don't trust you, it's that I don't really know how exactly to tell you guys._

_ We can help, just open up and let us see what's making you so upset on your birthday._

_I-I can't, I'm sorry. It's to fresh in my mind to face all of my emotions right now. But I promise, I will tell you when I'm ready._

_ Ok. Sorry for bugging you._

_No problem, you're my teammate. It's your job._ Megan opened her eyes slowly.

"So? What happened, you were in a trance for a long time." Kaldor said, concern in his voice.

"He-he doesn't know how to face his emotions. This must have only happened a few years ago at the latest." Artemis gasped as she peered closer to Conner's laptop as she scrolled down on an article.

"What's wrong?" Megan asked, walking over there to read whatever Artemis had found.

"This must have been what he was so upset about. Listen, Flying Grayson's tragic accident at Haly Circus. The only known survivors were Dick Grayson, and his uncle Richard. Richard was too injured to take care of his nephew, so he was put into the foster care system..." Artemis trailed off as she shut the laptop slowly. "If this was him, he was nine when this happened." The team gasped as they all stared at Artemis.

"Art, look back at the article and see when they died." Kaldor instructed, he was the oldest, so his orders were never disobeyed.

"It was...today. March 18th. Robin's birthday." Artemis said sadly as she shut the laptop again.

"So that's why he said it was a bittersweet day for him, his family basically all died on his birthday. I would be upset every time my birthday came around too if I were him." Conner said, putting his hand to his chin in thought. Kaldor cleared his throat uncomfortably, he hated seeing his team so depressed.

"I suggest that we go see Robin and see how he's feeling." the others all nodded as they began to walk towards where they suspected Robin was, his room.

Black Canary sat in the chair across from Kid Flash.

"Wally, I know that you know Robin's secret. But that's no excuse to yell at your teammates." She said sternly. Kid Flash sighed, how could he have not seen this coming?

"I know, and I told them I was sorry. It's just, they don't know Robin as well as I do, they don't know how much that day still upsets him. I hate seeing my best friend so upset...especially with himself." Kid Flash added the last part in silently. Black Canary nodded as she glanced up at Batman, who was standing right behind Kid Flash.

"Wally, I appreciate all that you're doing for Robin. And I also understand how hard it was for him to lose his family like that. But, the team has a right to know. He doesn't have to tell them right now, but he needs to tell them eventually."

"What about his secret identity? They find out who he is they find out who you are." Batman nodded slowly.

"And I trust them now to keep that to themselves. As I trust you to do the same Wally." Kid Flash nodded, he had known Batman was Bruce Wayne ever since he put two and two together with Robin being Dick Grayson.

"Batman!" Artemis exclaimed as she walked through the door to where the three were talking.

"Yes?"

"I-is this Robin?" She showed him the article that she had found on the internet. Batman only nodded.

"He's the kid that took a picture of me the first day of school. Dick Grayson." Artemis said, her brown eyes full of sadness.

"He what?" Kid Flash sounded confused. Artemis ignored him as Robin walked into the room, his eyes red under his sunglasses.

"Robin, you can take off your sunglasses. They know." Batman said calmly. Robin's eyes went wide as he stared at Kid Flash.

"They figured it out on their own. I've been here pretty much the entire time since you went your room." Robin sighed as he slowly took off his sunglasses that he had grown so used to wearing all the time.

"My real name is Dick Grayson, and my family was murdered."

A/N: So? Yeah, I had to end it there or it would have never ended. I had way to much fun with it, despite it being a very sad and serious chapter. Review and tell me what you think! P.S. I know it looks like it's too early in the story for them to figure that out, but it all leads to other events that take up the rest of the story. So don't complain or say "This is to early for them to have found that out, it's only chapter 2!" Cause you know what I'm gonna say? I really don't care, it's my story and I do what I want with it.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hey, a little bit of a late two month anniversary chapter for me writing fanfic! This is going to be a course of action chapter. For the disclaimer read chapters 1 and 2. P.S: Thank you to the reviewer who told me about the slight errors in my story, I call Me'gann Megan because it's easier to type. And Kaldor, well I just guessed on the spelling and it's too late for me to go back now. The dates, I just made that part totally random. No research on his past really at all, so sorry if it's not all correct!

Artemis gasped as she stared at her teammate. She had known that they died, but murder? That was to extreme for her to even begin to comprehend.

"Robin, I'm so sorry. If I would have known..." Zatanna began.

"It's fine, we're pretty sure we know who did it." the team all looked confusedly at Robin, who glanced at Batman. Batman nodded for Robin to continue speaking.

"Tony Zucco, better known as Boss Zucco." Conner pulled out his laptop and typed something, sighing as he looked up at Robin.

"It says here that police tried to take him down, but he left town before they could catch him." Kaldor cleared his throat, making it clear that Conner should stop talking.

"We can catch him! It shouldn't be that hard, track him down he goes to jail and everything's fine. Right?" Zatanna said enthusiastically.

"Wrong, no one ever seems to be able to get a fix on him for very long. When they do get a fix on him, he skips town the next day." Robin said sadly, glancing at the ground.

"But, we've never tried to catch him. If we work together we _will_ bring this guy to justice." Conner vowed. Kid Flash nodded as he stood up from the chair.

"He won't be able to run from me!" Robin grinned at this, it was just like Kid Flash to try and get him in a good mood all the time.

"I'll warn you all right now, this is a dangerous mafia boss. If you go and catch him, you had all better be on your guard." Batman warned, his voice had a very serious tone to it. The team nodded as they glanced at one another.

"Where would we go first to track him down?" Megan asked.

"He likes to try to get business owners to pay him for _security_ purposes. He mainly strikes around Gotham, where the circus was when the accident happened." Robin explained as he typed something on his watch computer. Everyone noticed how he said security sarcastically.

"No fix, just like you said, Conner." he said after the hologram disappeared.

"I got it! We don't need a fix on Zucco, we just need some bait." Artemis said. "I'll do it." She added hastily, not wanting Batman to get the idea that she was going to offer Robin.

"No, I'll do it. This is my fight anyway."

"No!" Kid Flash and Batman said in unison. Robin sighed angrily as he sat down on a chair next to Kaldor.

"Wally, do you have any ideas?" He asked, knowing that since Kid Flash knew the secret he would be willing to help.

"I'll be the bait."

"No. Like I said this is my fight, not yours."

"I'll be able to get away faster. Robin, I understand that you want this guy brought to justice. But we can't risk you getting hurt." Kid Flash replied in a stern older brother tone. Robin looked at the ground, pretending to be interested in his untied shoe. Kaldor saw this, and put his arm on the younger boy's shoulder.

"We will devise a plan, in the meantime, you and Wally go and talk out this whole "bait" thing. We need to be ready in three hours at the maximum." Robin nodded as he and Kid Flash walked away.

"Wally, I don't want you getting hurt either. You're the closet thing I've had to an older brother." Wally smiled, he thought of Robin as his brother as well.

"How's about we _both_ are bait? That way, we can help each other out when one of us is in trouble." Robin nodded in agreement as they came to the door that lead outside.

"Wait, what about secret identities? How will you be able to use your powers and still stay discreet about the whole Kid Flash thing?"

"Simple, I use my powers but you call me Wally. And I call you Dick."

"Ok, that was easier than I thought. I thought that we would have an hour long argument about this whole thing and then have Batman choose for us." Robin said, a smile on his face.

"Yeah, he'd probably say that neither of us could be bait and probably find some other way that may or may not...AH!" Kid Flash yelped as he turned around and saw Batman standing right behind him.

"So I take it you decided on a plan?"

"Yep, we're both going to be bait."

"Ok, I don't really like this whole set up, but ok. We leave just as soon as the others get the plan of attack set up."

A/N: So? Yep, next chapter will (hopefully) have Zucco in it. This was a very...interesting chapter to write. Review and tell me what you think!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Hey guys, sorry for the slight delay of updating. I've been busy with school, so weekends are really the most time I have to update a little more. But that will change come summer time. Hope you like the chapter. Disclaimer is on chapters 1 and 2.

"I don't like the idea of the boys...our boys, being bait." Flash said as Batman typed something on the computer, they were trying to get a possible idea of where Zucco was for Kid Flash and Robin to stakeout there.

"Me neither, but we have to trust them Barry. It's to help Dick move on with his life, if he knows the person behind the murders is behind bars. He'll hopefully see that his family would want him to move on." Batman replied, looking at Flash sadly. Flash nodded in agreement, he knew this would be good for Robin.

"But bait? Is that really the best and only way?"

"Zucco is going to show up most likely if he sees Dick there. Wally can use his powers to take him down."

"But Bruce, what would happen...and I'm not saying this will, if Dick gets captured by this guy? Wally would be crushed, so would the rest of the team." Batman hadn't thought of that, what _would _happen if Robin got kidnapped? Wally would blame himself most likely, but they had the plan set and ready. It was too late to tell them no.

"He won't. Both boys know their way around fighting criminals."

"I know, I'm just saying..." Flash didn't get a chance to finish. Batman whirled around to look at the speedster.

"It won't happen! It can't happen, not to Dick or Wally." Flash's eyes got wide under his mask. He had totally left Wally out of the picture as far as being kidnapped!

"Wally could...?" He trailed off as Batman nodded.

"There's a chance either boy could be taken hostage. But we have to trust them."

"Wally's so protective of Robin. He told me Robin's like the brother he never had." Flash said with a laugh. Batman smiled sadly, which was something he very rarely did as he put his hand on his friend's shoulder.

"I'm sorry for yelling at you. I'm just worried, for both the boys."

"It's ok. I understand. Rudy, Mary, and Iris are all going to have heart attacks when they find out. And it would be better if it were from me, not the press. Especially if he goes missing."

Kid Flash sighed as he sat next to Robin by the Bio-Ship.

"Wally?"

"What's up?"

"I-I'm scared." the boy wonder admitted sheepishly. Wally stood up and gave his friend a hug.

"We all get scared. It's natural, even for you."

"It's just, this guy has been looking for me for four years. What happens when I finally show up?"

"Hey, I'm going to be there. You'll be fine, Zucco tries to grab you," Wally cut himself of to snap his fingers. "He's toast." Robin smiled as he glanced up to see Artemis smirking in amusement at the two boys.

"Art, what are you doing?" Kid Flash's eyes got wide as he looked at his blond teammate.

"I came to tell you the plan when you guys went all bromance on me." Artemis replied with a laugh.

"Shut up and give us our plan." Wally (A/N: I'm calling him that now because it's easier to type every time) grumbled as Artemis walked over to them.

"He's in Gotham, the place where he's most likely to strike next is twenty five miles away from Arkham Asylum. It's called Crime Alley, he's got an associate there that sources say he's going to meet up with."

"Sources? What sources?" Wally asked, a confused expression on his face.

"My mother worked around Gotham, she had allies all over the place. ?Some apparently know and work with Zucco. Robin if I knew before I would have told you honest."

"It's fine, you didn't know. The important thing is that your mom knew that the ally worked with Zucco and told you that. Tell her I said thanks."

"You can do that yourself when you come back." Artemis replied, her signature smirk on her face again.

"You and that creepy smirk." Robin began with a laugh.

"You and that scary laugh! It gives me the creeps." Artemis shuddered as Wally laughed and climbed into the Bio-Ship.

"Artemis!" Conner called after the blond, he had his laptop in his hands.

"What is it? Is it that article that we read."

"Yep, you read the date wrong. That was the day the article was published. They died on April Fool's Day."

"I also got today's date wrong! It's March 21st not the 18th ." Artemis said as she peered at the calender on the computer.

"First day of spring. That's why my mom always called me her little Robin, hence my superhero name."

"We should get going, come on bud." Wally said as Robin climbed into the Bio-Ship.

A/N: Had to end it there. Sorry, but it's like almost ten at night guys! Hope you like it, review please!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I'm back! Sorry for the slight wait, I've been kind of busy with homework and such.

"Are you sure this is going to work Wally?" Robin asked as they both sat in Wally's uncle's car.

"99.9 percent positive." Wally replied confidently. Robin sighed as he leaned his head back

"You sound very confident." Robin noted as he glanced at his best friend.

"Confidence is key on a mission like this." Wally replied as they turned down Crime Alley, where Zucco was said to be hiding.

"It's just...I can tell he's going to plot revenge when he sees me. And I know that you'll be right there with me, but I don't want anyone getting hurt on my account." Wally sighed, Robin was really feeling upset about this.

"No one's going to get hurt, except maybe Zucco when we're done with him." Wally smirked as he finished the sentence.

"How hurt?"

"If I have it my way, intensive care. Your way, I have no clue." Robin chuckled slightly, Wally always knew how to cheer him up.

"There, this is where Artemis said the ally was." Robin said, pointing to and old warehouse to the left of where they were driving. Wally nodded as he drove to where Robin directed him.

"That's him." Robin's voice was no more than a whisper as they saw two men talking ten feet in front of them.

"Calm down, we'll be fine." Wally soothed as they stepped out of the car.

"Well, if it isn't the circus boy." Zucco said as he suddenly walked up to the two boys. Robin frowned as he shrunk back towards Wally.

"Zucco, you need to turn yourself in." Wally said calmly, not wanting to anger the six foot man. Zucco scowled as he tried to grab Robin's arm, only to be stopped by Wally.

"No, what I need is to get rid of this little witness." Robin flinched as he grabbed onto Wally's arm.

"Dick did nothing wrong. You're the one who killed his family right in front of him."

"That's why he needs to be gone. As long as he's around, the cops have a lead as to who killed his family."

"So you admit to killing his family?"

"Yep." Zucco admitted proudly. This made Wally glare at the man, how could he be so inconsiderate towards a human life? Robin growled softly as he glared at Zucco, Wally could tell he was planning his attack.

"Now, we can do this the easy way..." Wally didn't get to finish, before he knew it he was thrown to the side. He heard Robin yell as he stood up again. Zucco had Robin by the arm and was dragging him towards what Wally thought to be a van.

"Dick!" Wally yelled as he chased after Zucco. Zucco smirked in amusement spun around and pulled Robin in front of him.

"What are you going to do? I have your friend here, and you wouldn't want anything bad to happen to him. Would you?" He tightened his grip on Robin's shoulder, making Robin groan in pain.

"Dick, K-A-R-A-T-E. Now!" Robin nodded as he tried to get loose from Zucco, attempting a roundhouse kick. But since Zucco had his arm, he only made his pain worse.

"What do you want with him?" Wally asked again, a plan going through his mind.

"I told you! I'm going to get rid of this pest, if you leave now. I'll make sure you stay off my target list." Zucco threatened. Just then, he stepped forward, an evil grin on his face

"Actually, here's what I'm going to do. Circus boy here, is the adoptive son of Bruce Wayne. So if I take the best friend, I'll get a big ransom." He tossed Robin to the dirt as he stared at Wally.

"No! That's not fair, he didn't do anything!"

"You have ten minutes to say goodbye." Zucco grinned evilly as he walked towards his van.

"Wally, they can't, no I won't let them take you!" Robin declared as he hugged his best friend.

"I'll be fine. It's going to be ok." Wally soothed as Robin buried his head in his shoulder.

"Your uncle's going to have a heart attack."

"Tell him I'm fine." Wally replied as he pulled the younger boy back so he was looking at his face. "Dick, it's going to be alright." Zucco began to walk back as Robin hugged his best friend protectively.

"Time's up, when I said ten. I really meant five." Just then, the man he was speaking to earlier came up behind Wally and attempted to break the two boys apart.

* * *

"Wally!" Robin screamed as he watched his best friend be lead away by a killer. He tried to run after them, but his legs wouldn't work. He just fell on the dirt as he watched in horror as the van drove away.

(A/N: This is like ten minutes after, that's why there's a separation line.) "Recognizing Robin B0-1." The computer voice announced as Robin ran into the cave.

"Where's Wally?" Artemis asked, slightly afraid of what the answer would be as she got up off the couch.

"Hey kid, where's Wally?" Robin froze as he heard Flash's voice.

"Robin, what happened?" Artemis asked, her voice firm and serious. Robin just fell to his knees and began to sob quietly.

"Robin!" Flash yelped as he ran over to the crying boy.

"It's my fault, he's gone and it's all my fault."

"Whoa, calm down. What happened, who's gone?" Robin sniffed as he glanced up at Flash, his eyes brimming with tears.

"Wally."

A/N: Writing the next chapter as we speak, it might be up tomorrow or Saturday at the absolute latest. Hope you enjoyed!


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Hey guys! How did you like the last chapter. Enjoy and review! Disclaimer: Chapter 1. P.S Sorry that's it's up later than I said, I've been busy all week. Warning: There is emotion in this chapter...lots of emotion.

Flash gasped as he glanced up at Artemis, who had begun to cry as well.

"Batman!" Flash yelled as Robin kept sobbing against Flash's shoulder.

"He's gone, and it's all my fault. I should have told him not to come, he's gone." Robin said, his voice cracking slightly.

"Robin, what happened?" Batman asked as he ran to his protege. Robin just looked at Batman before flinging himself against Batman's shoulder.

"I'm sorry."

"Shh, it's not your fault. We'll get him back, we just have to track them down and we can go get Wally." Robin sniffed as Conner, Megan, Zatanna, and Kaldor came running into the room.

"Artemis, are you ok?" Megan asked, walking over to her best friend.

" I'm fine, it's just that...well it's...not my place to tell what happened." Artemis replied as she hugged Megan comfortingly.

"Where's...oh my gosh." Conner's eyes got wide as he realized what happened.

"Zucco wanted to take me, but then he decided that Wally would get more ransom. Can you believe he took him for a ransom?" Robin said, glancing up at his best friends.

"How much?"

"Didn't say. He'll message Bruce soon enough." Robin replied, standing up.

"What do I tell Rudy and Mary?" Flash asked, rubbing the back of his neck with his hand.

"Nothing, don't tell them anything until we get Wally back." Batman instructed.

"But Bruce! Wally's their son, they deserve to know something. That would be like not telling you if I went missing." Robin protested, using Batman's real name.

"I don't want to panic them. If they ask we can tell them that he's here and he'll be home soon enough." Bruce replied. Robin nodded, understanding Bruce's method.

"I have an idea! My mother knows Crime Alley like the back of her hand. She taught me the way around too, I can do perimeter around Gotham. Make sure he doesn't leave town." Artemis said, grasping her bow tightly in her hand.

"Hello Megan! I can read Wally's mind to see where he is!" Megan exclaimed, smacking her forehead with her hand. The team watched the alien girl as she tried to reach their missing friend.

"Anything?" Robin asked after a couple minutes.

"I-I got something. But it's fuzzy, that usually only happens when the person I'm trying to read is...unconscious." The team all gasped as they looked at Megan. Robin growled angrily as he clenched and unclenched his fists to keep calm.

"I'm going to go get him." Robin stated as he began to walk away.

"No! Dick it's too dangerous." Bruce said as he walked next to his protege.

"This is my fight, not Wally's. I have to save him..." Robin dropped his voice down to a whisper. "Who knows what that madman's done to him."

"Robin, we're a team for a reason. We're helping, Artemis will do perimeter, Megan will take the skies. You, me, Kaldor, and Batman will be the ones that move in on Zucco."

"What about me? He's my nephew!" Flash protested as he huffed angrily.

"You're coming too. Wally's going to need his uncle after something like this." Batman stated as he glanced at Conner.

"I can do backup in case you guys need help. My archery skills are second to none." Artemis added shyly. Batman nodded approvingly, then he glanced at Robin with a serious expression on his face.

"Dick, I know you want to bring this man to justice. But you have to keep your emotions intact, we all do if we want to get Wally back." Robin nodded as he began to put on his uniform that he got out of his backpack over his clothes.

* * *

"Let's go save Wally."

Wally West thought that he had been through it all when it came to fights. But this was a totally different fight, it was one for his life.

"Well, Mr. Wayne hasn't delivered the ransom yet." Zucco said, his voice slick and intimidating.

"Can we kill him if it's later than we need?" A goon asked excitedly as he twirled his knife around.

"Maybe. But then again, circus boy could bust in at any minute we could get him instead."

"You don't dare hurt him!" Wally shouted angrily from where he was tied up. Zucco walked over to him and leaned close to his face as he slashed his cheek with a knife. Wally cried out in pain, this was the fifth time the madman had attacked him in the last twenty-five minutes.

"You really have no say in the matter. You're just here because I can get ransom." Wally growled angrily, how dare they want to hurt his little brother?

"My parents will call the cops." Wally stated, his eyes narrowed in amusement.

* * *

"Not if we send a video of their little boy they won't." Zucco said as he pulled out a camera, handed it to the goon and began to film.

"Bruce!" Barry called from the main room where he was sitting.

"What is it?" Bruce asked, running into the room. Robin was hot on his heels.

"Some email, I think it's the ransom demand." Barry replied, frowning. Bruce clicked on the email.

"Mr. Wayne. I have your son's friend, I demand a million dollars for his return, if I do not get it by four o'clock today the boy dies." Bruce read aloud, silently wishing he hadn't. Robin sighed angrily as he paced behind Bruce.

"There's a video, what could that be?" Robin asked as he stopped pacing for a second. Bruce was hesitant to click on the video as it showed Wally tied to a pole in what looked like a warehouse of some sort.

"Wally!" Robin yelled at the screen, tears blurring his vision.

"Mr. Wayne, I'm sure you're aware by now that Mr. West here was kidnapped a little while ago." Wally was slumped over, his breathing ragged as he bled from his cheek. "One million dollars in trade for the boy, if you don't pay up...he dies. You have until four o'clock, whoops that's in two hours already! Better hurry, he won't last much..." Bruce closed the video as he heard Barry sniff behind him.

"Barry, it'll be ok. The team is getting ready right now, and we can get the ransom money."

"We are ready." Kaldor said, appearing with the others in the doorway.

"Let's go." Robin said.

A/N: Ok! Sorry this took so long! I have a bunch of stuff going on and it's been crazy trying to update my stories! Hope you guys like this one, review please!


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: I'm alive!Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I haven't had any idea what to write for this fanfiction. It's going to be two more chapters, just let me know if you want it to be longer. I can't think of anything else to write for this. For disclaimer, I'm 14 (Three days ago!) do you really think I own this?

Robin nodded as he walked next to Batman and Flash.

"We'll get Wally back, I promise." Batman said as he put his arm around his adoptive son comfortingly.

"I just hope he's ok." Robin muttered softly. Batman smiled sadly as he walked slowly next to Robin.

"Wally's tough, he'll be ok kid." Flash said, but he didn't look too convinced to Robin.

"I hope you're right." Robin mumbled. Artemis walked over to Robin from the Bio-Ship hastily; she needed to tell him something.

"Robin, you sure you want to do….you know….the plan you told us?"

"Positive, this is my fight. Not Wally's." Robin replied, a serious look on his face.

"What plan?" Batman asked gruffly. Robin looked away from his mentor, Artemis looked away too. "Richard, answer me."

"Trade." Was all Robin said. Batman gasped as he put his arm around Robin protectively.

"No. We'll find another way to get Wally back."

"Batman, we are ready for takeoff." Kaldur said as he walked out from behind Artemis.

(A/N: SLIGHT time skip, maybe like….ten minutes? Because I have no clue what to type to fill a whole ten minute Bio-Ship ride.)

"Robin, he's going to be ok." Artemis said as she left her seat next to Superboy.

"It's my fault." Robin whispered, it was inaudible to everyone. Everyone except Superboy.

"Robin, you can't blame yourself for what happened." Superboy said his voice soft. He hardly ever used that tone.

"Wally e ranit si e vina mea!" (A/N: Google translate only allowed Romanian sorry! Wally's hurt and it's all my fault!)

"Calmeaza-Robin, il vom primi inapoi." (Calm down Robin, we'll get him back.)

"Promisiunea?" (Promise?)

"Promisiunea." (Promise) Superboy repeated, smiling at the younger boy.

"Um, what just happened?" Artemis asked, confused by the sudden change in language.

"He was speaking Romani. I learned it from when I was in Cadmus, never thought I'd use it though." Superboy explained to the confused archer.

"Richard, you ok? I heard yelling from all the way back where Flash and I were. It sounded like Romani." Batman said as he came through the door that led to the back room.

"I'm fine. Did you know Superboy knows Romani?" Robin replied, smiling at Batman.

"No, I didn't know that he knows Romani. Thank you Conner." Batman said. Superboy nodded in response as he went and sat back down.

"We're here, Crime Alley. I'm going down there, Meg'ann telepathic link established.

_Yep, be careful Artemis._

_ I will be Meg'ann. _Artemis replied as she opened the hatch of the Bio-Ship and jumped out quietly.

"Meg, maybe you can contact Wally again." Robin said, his face serious.

"I'll try."

_Wally….Wally….Wallace West, answer me this instant!_

_ Hey sugar._

_ Wally! You're alive, are you ok?_

_ Eh, seen better days. But I'm fine, where are you guys?_

_ Right above Crime Alley, Artemis went do to do perimeter._

_ What? Is she trying to get herself killed!_

_ She's fine, we placed a tracker in her quiver before she left._

_ Does she know about said tracker?_

_ …...…No._

_ She is going to be MAD!_

_ Well, want me to see if I can link you to Robin? He's been worried sick._

_ Yeah, I really want to talk to him._

"I got his signal!" Megan (A/N: Typing this because it's easier.) yelled to no one in particular.

"What? Is he ok?" Robin asked.

"He says he's been better but he's fine. He wants to talk to you Robin."

_KF? You there bud?_

_ Robin!_

_ Hey buddy, you ok? What did Zucco do to you?_

_ I'm fine, worst injury is a broken ankle._

_ Broken! Grrrr, he's gonna pay!_

_ Richard! I'm fine, don't do anything I wouldn't do._

_ Fine. Then you attack him._

_ Fine, you can attack him. But no killing him you hear me Richard?_

_ Yes. Hey you're uncle's here. He's gonna be one of the first ones you see._

_ Uncle Barry must be worried sick._

_ He's actually kind of calm._

_ CALM! How can he be calm!_

_ Wally, calm down. He just didn't want to panic when he saw you because that would make you panic._

_ Fair enough, you guys almost here._

_ I see the tent now._ Robin smiled as he turned towards the backroom

"Barry, you're gonna want to hear this!"

"What is it? Is it Wally."

"Yep, he's fine. He says his worst injury is a broken ankle."

"Broken!" Barry exclaimed.

"That's what I said." Robin smirked.

"Prepare for landing. We're going to save Wally."

A/N: No more for you today! Sorry for this being so late, I had writer's block and stuff so the next update might take a while too. Hope you enjoy! Review please, only constructive criticism. Flamers will be bashed in the head by Superboy and Robin.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: OMG I AM SOOOOOO SORRY ABOUT NOT UPDATING FOR A MONTH! I've been busy with a surgery and all that mess, I just got back from the hospital Monday. And this completely slipped my mind. Review and Warning: SAD ENDING BECAUSE I FEEL LIKE BEING MEAN! I don't know when this will be put up, because my step mom and sisters are coming over in a few hours sooooo. Yeah.

Wally groaned in pain as Zucco bashed him in the head with the bowling pin **(1)**.

"Where's circus boy? Run away and left you has he?" When Wally didn't respond, Zucco hit him again.

"Answer me!" He bellowed.

"I'm right here Zucco!" Zucco turned and grinned evilly. Robin stood at the entrance of the circus tent that he was hiding at.

"Circus boy! How glad I am to see you! But, do you really think that you can stop me?"

"Nope, but they can." Batman, Flash, and the whole Young Justice team appeared behind him. Flash looking very angry. Zucco paled as he stepped in front of Wally.

"Now, you don't want this to end tragically, do you Dick?" Zucco asked as he pulled out a gun.

"Don't you dare!" Robin growled as he ran forward at Zucco, Batman right beside him.

"Kid, hang back. We don't want you getting hurt." Flash said as he sped to Zucco. Robin looked hurt, but nodded in understanding as he ran back towards Superboy.

_Wally's going to be fine, he's a tough kid._ Superboy said encouragingly as he prepared to charge Zucco. Batman punched Zucco in the face, sending him flying across the room. Flash appeared behind him and threw him into a pillar.

"Miss M, now!" Superboy yelled at his girlfriend. Megan nodded once as she lifted Zucco off the ground and slammed him back into the ground a mere two feet away from where he was the first time.

"Superboy, now's your chance!" Artemis, who appeared on the rafters, yelled at the raven haired boy. Superboy gave an animalistic cry and charged Zucco, who was just getting up.

"I was going to play nice circus boy, but now you've ruined another life." And with that, Zucco pulled out another gun, and pulled the trigger while it was pointed at Wally. Wally's eyes flew open and he screamed loudly.

"Wally!" Megan shrieked as she flew towards him. Robin gasped, unable to move. Superboy roared and threw Zucco into the air. He smashed down to the dirt, unconscious.

"He's losing a lot of blood. Flash, get over here now!" Megan screamed as the scarlet speedster raced towards his nephew.

"Wally, you're going to be ok kid." Flash said his voice breaking. Wally only whimpered in response.

"Here, use my cape as a tourniquet." Robin said as he ran towards the small group, finally snapping back into reality.

"U-uncle Barry?"

"Yeah kid?"

"Tell Dick this wasn't his fault, and that I wouldn't have done anything different." Flash nodded as tears flooded his vision. Wally took one last raspy breath, before going limp. Wallace Rudolph West had just died.

"Wally!" Robin sobbed as he tried to get past Aqualad and Superboy.

"Come on, you're going back to the Bio-Ship." Superboy said as he tried to lead the thirteen-year-old out of the tent.

"No! This was my fault! If it wasn't for me, Wally would still be alive!"

"Richard John Grayson, don't you ever think that." Batman said as he walked towards his foster son. Robin just flung himself into Batman's arms in response.

"Wally's dead, just like my family." Robin sobbed. Flash got up from his dead nephew's side and went straight to Robin's.

"He wouldn't want you to blame yourself Dick. None of this was your fault."

(ONE WEEK LATER)

The funeral for Wally was held at the mountain. His parents came, and so did his aunt Iris. Everyone said all the things they loved about Wally, and then they buried him outside under a place where a piece of the mountain hung over a patch of grass.

"Wally, I'll never forget you buddy." Robin said as the team began to walk away after the burial.

(TWELVE YEARS LATER)

"Hey dad?"

"Hmm?" Dick Grayson looked up from his paper at his son.

"Where did I get my name? It's so weird compared to my friend's names. They're all named Ethan or Ryan, or Zack, but me? I'm Wallace Grayson, Wally for short."

"You're named after a very special friend of mine. Who died a long time before you were born. He was very brave." Zatanna Grayson smiled at her husband and son as she cradled her infant daughters, Sindella and Mary, to sleep.

A/N: CRIES LOUDLY INTO PILLOW. I killed Wally, yes I know. But it added emotion into the story even more. Sorry the funeral scene was so….nonexistent. I don't know how to write them and they are very depressing and I want to be happy when my step mom and sisters come thank you! And I thought the part of Robin naming his son after Wally would be cute. A nice little tribute. Hope you guys enjoyed this story, because it is officially done!


End file.
